Ángel Mío
by Izaline Cullen
Summary: Bella vive en Forks, pero no es la chica delgada, es una joven que pesa 80kg, pero en un accidente todo lo que ella conoce cambia.¿Edward se fijará en ella?
1. Chapter 1

Ángel mío

Capítulo 1 Rutina… ¿o no?

Biiiip

Ugh, otro día de escuela, otro día en el infierno mismo. Talvez suene como cualquier adolescente hablando sobre la escuela pero para mí la escuela era mi infierno en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Se preguntaran por que…

Pues yo no soy la típica estudiante de EUA, para variar soy muy gordita (peso 80kg) y para agregarle la cereza al pastel era patosa a más no poder, a cada rato me caía tanto que tuvieron que poner rampas en la escuela.

Intentaba lucirme usando caros perfumes y ropa moderna, pero no servía de nada y lo único que hacían era burlarse de mí o simplemente ignorarme.

Y como toda joven tenía un amor platónico Edward Cullen, era el hombre más guapo que hubiera pisado la Tierra, un Adonis, desgarbado pero no por ello menos atlético, de facciones hermosas y cabello color bronce que siempre estaba despeinado. Era el sueño de cualquier chica porque además era un perfecto caballero.

Aunque como para toda la comunidad estudiantil de Forks era totalmente invisible para el, a excepción de mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, y no me importa si es un hombre un hombre lobo.

El siempre me había apoyando y yo igual cuando se convirtió en lobo. Y cuando viene aleja a quienes se burlan de mí.

Cuando me levanté para bañarme y vi el reloj en la mesita de noche vi que eran las 7:30, iba a llegar tarde si no me apresuraba.

Y como mi monovolumen era demasiado lento decidí simplemente vestirme con lo primero que encontré, y comerme un paquete de galletas. Me eché rápidamente un nuevo perfume de fresas y salí como rayo (sorpresa no me caí), conduje rápido a la escuela y al notar que aún había gente en el estacionamiento vi que tenía el tiempo justo.

Tenía tanta prisa en llegar a mí clase que no noté por donde caminaba hasta que choqué con una pared de concreto, que aseguraba no haber estado ahí el día de ayer, aunque mejor dicho era alguien, pero nadie aquí era de roca… o sí?

Cuando caí escuché una maldición, unos golpes y alguien que se quejaba, levanté la mirada para pedir disculpas con quien haya chocado y vi la mirada sonriente de Emmett Cullen, me sonrojé furiosamente y bajé la mirada.

-¡Que estúpido eres Emmett!, probablemente la lastimaste- dijo una voz aterciopelada y sensual que yo conocía muy bien, inmediatamente la reconocí como perteneciente a Edward Cullen.

-Perdón, perdón- gritaba el otro- ¿estás bien compañera?

-Ssí- seguía en el suelo, con la mirada gacha y totalmente roja, debía de dar pena.

-Que mal educado eres Emmett- le regañó Edward-¿Te ayudo?- me miró directamente, y cuando lo voltee a mirar a los ojos parecía que me tenía total y completamente hipnotizada, simplemente no podía dejar de ver esos brillantes y dorados ojos.

Y cuando nuestras manos se tocaron sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar de mi mano a la suya, y de la suya a la mía.

-Sí-me agarró la mano, yo cada vez más roja, y me levanté-Gracias.

-Aquí tienes tu útiles-me dijo Emmett- lo siento otra vez.

-No hay problema -le contesté y me dí la vuelta para dirigirme a mi clase.

Suspiré hondo mientras intentaba hacer oídos sordos a todos los insultos que me hacían.

-Aplanadora, ¿por qué no estás en una construcción?

-Háganle espacio no vaya a ser que nos pise.

Y así continúan hasta que llega el profesor, todas las clases el mismo infierno.

En el descanso es mucho peor, por lo que o la pasó en la biblioteca con mis libros o dentro de mí auto escuchando música y tratando de prepararme para la siguiente clase.

Gracias a que era buena estudiante-todo se me queda a la primera- tenía ya asegurada una beca total en Harvard, y aparte suficiente dinero para comprarme un buen auto.

Pero no lo hacía no vaya a ser que me lo lastimen.

Lo único bueno que me pasó hoy y en todo lo que llevo en todos mis años de escuela fue mi "accidente" con los hermanos Cullen, al salir me dirigí a mi casa intentando no llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Edward POV

No entendía porque me sentía así.

Mi muerto corazón casi latiendo en mi pecho, y la plenitud de vida que sentía en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Estaba asustado y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

-Edward, por Dios ¿puedes controlarte?, pareces una montaña rusa con tantas emociones que tienes-bufé, no lo pudo haber simplemente pensado?

-No tengo ni idea-dije llanamente.

-Dios tío, sino te conociera pensaría que eres un neófito-dijo Jasper

-JA!-la atronadora risa de Emmet sonó por todo mi auto-Eddie esta así desde que tuvimos el accidente con la chica Swan!

-En serio?-preguntó Jasper extrañado.-¿en perfecto Eddie tomó su sangre?

Con solo pensar en su sangre y como olía, provocó que mi garganta ardiera en llamas.

-Basta Edward, deja de pensar en su sangre, haces que también me de sed-se quejó Jasper.

Ya habíamos llegado a casa, mis hermanos y yo en el Volvo, ya que las chicas se habían ido de compras a Seattle en el auto de Rosalie.

Al llegar a casa mi "madre" Esme salió de su estudio y bajo a saludarnos.

-Hola chicos, aprendieron algo nuevo hoy?-preguntó con ironía, ya que al igual que todos los vampiros teníamos memoria fotográfica. Y que al menos habíamos cursado este instituto tres veces.

-No aprendimos nada nuevo, mami-le dijo Emmett con voz infantil-pero si que tuvimos un buen día.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó curiosa

-Eddie se enamoró de una humana-dijo Emmett con indiferencia

El interés de Esme inmediatamente aunmentó, me sentí mal, dado que yo fui el primero de sus hijos adoptivos, me tiene un cariño un tanto más fuerte que con los demás y dado que yo aún no he encontrado a mi media naranja. Eso provoca que se preocupe bastante más por mí-y que Emmett dude de mis preferencias de género.

-¿Así?-le brillaron los ojos-¿y cómo se llama?

Sin siquiera haberlo pensado le contesté-Isabella Swan, aunque prefiere Bella.-hasta yo me sorprendí y se veía la cara de sorpresa que también tenían los demás. Rayos.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde cada quien con sus pensamientos y otros esperando a sus compañeros o compañeras. En cuanto llegaron mis hermanas y vieron a los vampiros más serios de la historia, abrieron la boca para preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes?-preguntó Alice, jaja, como si la pequeña psiquíca no supiera.

-Pues simplemente parece que Edward se enamoró de una humana, que para el colmo es su cantante-se detuvo u momento- y para la cereza de el pastel es la GERAN y conocida "Aplanadora" Swan.

-EMMETT-gritamos Esme y yo.

Este ni siquiera se inmutó, sino que se empezó a burlar-Jajaja, lo admitiste Eddie! Eddie se enamoró de una humana Eddie se enamoró de una humana…

En el momento en que Emmett se empezó a burlar de MÍ Isabella empecé a ver todo de color rojo y le salté encima a mi hermano, con un rugido en mis labios desnudos..

En seguida Alice y Jasper me alejaron de Emmett mientras Jasper me mandaba unas aplastantes olas de calma. En cambio Emmett seguía en el suelo temblando de la risa.

-Déjala en paz-me solté de Jasper y salí corriendo hacia el bosque, dejándolos estupefactos.

No entendía que pasab, mi cuerpo se sentía vivo cundo pensaba en ella, en su dulce voz, y en el delicioso aroma que apenas hoy pude percibir.

Sentía una agobiante necesidad de protegerla.

Wow, esperen… protegerla?

Ni yo mismo me entendía.

Entonces en ese momento de reflexión todas las piezas encajaron.

Yo la amaba, ese sentimiento de protección era Amor y crecía en mi hasta quitarme el aliento, me sentía como nunca antes en más de 100 años.

-POR FIN-escuché a Alice gritar y oí como les contaba la noticia a todos, al parecer vió como por fin su hermano encontraba a su compañera.

Aaaa, k bien sonaba esa palabra para definir a mí Bella, Mi Compañera.

Jasper estaba sorprendido por mi repentino cambio en mis emociones y aún así estaba feliz por mí. Aunque preocupado por que Bella fuera humana.

De todos modos jamás la abandonaría, ella era la mujer que había estado esperando más de un siglo y no la perdería, ella era la luz de mi existencia, mi razón de vivir.

-NO!-escuché el grito que dio Alice con una voz de tumba.

Siento la tardanza pero la escuela me tiene agobiadízima, subiré lo antes posible.


	3. Chapter 3

Ángel Mío

Capítulo 3

Bella POV

Estaba en mi habitación llorando, cada vez me trataban peor y aún estábamos a medio año, ya ni siquiera me creía capaz de terminar la escuela.

Decidí ir a una librería a Port Angeles, ya que aún era temprano y podría regresar antes de las 11:00. Me subí a mi viejo Chevy y debido a que no había mucho tráfico llegué en hora y media. Después de pasar justo al lado del paseo marítimo-el cual ya había visto muchas veces- llegué a la librería la cual por suerte estaba abierta; entré y me perdí en el profundo mas de páginas y misterios que encerraban cada uno de estos libro en este lugar.

Por desgracia se me fue el tiempo y era tarde para cuando salí, pagué mis libros y me dirigí a mí camioneta.

Entonces escuché unos pasos detrás de mí pero cuando volteé solo había un grupo de borrachos en una esquina que me hablaban. Seguí caminando cuando me dí cuenta que los borrachos me estaban siguiendo de verdad, sin pensarlo me eché a correr, pero-como no?- por lo gorda que estoy no duré mucho y estaban a punto de alcanzarme entre a un callejón que apenas se veía.

Ví como se iban acercando y de repente cuando veía sus sombras, una totalmente extraña figura. Aunque estaba a oscuras se distinguía su silueta.

Suave, felina, tan grácil que parecía un enorme gato pero con forma humana.

Sin esperarlo atacó a los hombres y se escucharon sus gritos a calles de distancia, me tapé mis oídos como pude y me traté de encoger.

Cuando se dejaron de escuchar los agonizantes gritos solamente escuché unas palabras.

-Mi Señora, su vida acaba de empezar ahora, deberá acabar con la escoria de mi mundo, pronto será el suyo. Y su amor será tan poderoso que ni la más profunda oscuridad podrá con el. Busque el alma correcta que le corresponda. Y espero que me perdone por lo que haré, un ángel como usted no deberá pasar por esto nunca más.

Y entonces se acercó tan rápido que no lo pude ver y me mordió en el cuello.

Caí al suelo entre una pila de basura.

-Esto ocultará su olor cuando ellos vengan a buscarme-lo escuché decir en mi oído- le deseo suerte mi Reina.

Siento no haber actualizado mi otra historia pero aún no me llega la inspiración y perdí su manuscrito. Pero subiré pronto. Gracias por los reviews

Lalycullen2010: talvez te decepcione un poco con esta historia por que Bella no continuará así por mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

lamento informarles que si regreso nuevamente a FF no es para subir un nuevo capitulo, sino para darles esta noticia tan importante:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias


End file.
